<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>firefly by mosscoveredking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770051">firefly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosscoveredking/pseuds/mosscoveredking'>mosscoveredking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soul stuff, Unhealthy Relationships, funky pov, kinda angsty, possessive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosscoveredking/pseuds/mosscoveredking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sentiments from a lonely dryad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/Error, Errordream, Insomnia - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>firefly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have never shown me vulnerability such as this. Your breath is a zephyr on my neck, your frail legs bracing either side of me. I can't see your face; I can feel the heat of your blush and tears on my shoulder. I’m telling you of your faceless beauty.</p><p>I want to see <em>you</em>. I will convince you of your true worth. How sweet you taste, hot on my tongue, pliant under my hands. You’ll bare your shredded self to me, full of stardust and freezing cold. I will cup it in my hands and kiss your core, and then you’ll believe what I’ve told you.</p><p>Tonight isn’t the night, but that’s okay. Your ribs are smooth underneath my hands now that your fractures have sealed, and you’re frigid. Your bones are ice; I cannot imagine the temperature of the vessel in your hand.</p><p>It’s small, a fraction of what it should be. I know what it does to you. </p><p>You cling to my side, dependent on my aura as a dog their master. It’s intoxicating. I have plenty of heat to share, and I am a generous god. </p><p>Behind my back, it pulses weakly in your hands. I close my eyes, breathe in your scent, and listen to the song of what you're holding. It’s full of cracks. The break all those years ago wasn’t clean and the edges are ragged for it. It’s white as snow, the palest nebula trapped behind the glimmering surface, isn’t it? Or is it as displeasing as it is useless, the color of stone and monster dust?</p><p>It’s okay. I can hold my curiosity until you’re ready to show me. For you, Error, I would do anything.</p><p>My hands are steady as I stroke my own vessel. Its golden slick drips through my fingers, landing with muted patters on your spine. Seeing it settle into the spaces between your vertebrae brings more pleasure than my hands do. A part of me is satiated.</p><p>When my sweat and your tears have dried, you drift to sleep. Embraced in my arms, I hear you murmur contentedly, and I know you are tepid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhh the only things i can ever find for this couple is drabbles and one shots and i am <em>not</em> being helpful here lmao, sorry</p><p>i think this was more experimental than anything else, i also had quite a bit of help with editing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>